bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kavala
Kavala is a suspicious Dark Toa who lived in Xa-Koro until it was destroyed and then inhabited its ruins. Kavala has a sneaky way of using diplomacy and manipulation on others. Timeline Pre-BZPRPG *Makuta transforms Kavala into a Toa. *Kavala leaves Onu-Koro to live in Xa-Koro. Arc 1 *Kavala exercises Makuta's will from his home in Xa-Koro. *After a visit in another Koro, Kavala returns to Xa-Koro to find it destroyed and sunken. *Kavala spends months creating airpockets in the submerge ruins and collecting valuable items and artifacts. *He gains the obedience of the Tarakava in the waters by feeding and pampering them. Arc 2 *Chapter 1 **Kavala finds Khervos and Tuli drowning after a Tarakava attack and saves them.First post with Kavala **Kavala lets the Matoran go but sends Tarakava after them to kill them. **The Matoran return with Colx and threaten Kavala, but Kavala convinces them there is nothing they can do and they leave. **Kavala leaves for Ta-Koro. **Kavala returns to the Kumu Islets to find the Ga-Koro marines about to annex it as their land. **Kavala confronts the crew of The Infernavika and commands the Tarakava to attack the ship. **Kavala almost topples over the ship with his earth powers. **Iraira challenges Kavala underwater and defeats him, though Kavala escapes. **Kavala attempts to use his powers again, but collapses due to lack of energy. **Kavala is imprisoned and taken to Ga-Koro. *Chapter 2 **Kavala is held in the Ga-Koro prison. *Chapter 3 **Kavala is released from prison. **He goes to Ko-Koro to ally with Iegasa. **The two go to the Kumu Islets and see the Rockwall built over the Xa-Koro ruins. **Kavala sends Iegasa to spy on the Rockwall. **Kavala uncovers notes of a scientist in the ruins. **Hearing of the Piraka in The Vault, Kavala goes to Mangaia. **Kavala confronts Hakann and is humiliated before him.Kavala's humiliation **Kavala is given the Shadowstone by Hakann and is told to use it to kill an unspecified number of enemies.Hakann gives the Shadowstone to Kavala **Kavala goes to Onu-Koro and uses the stone to ambush Kirgan and Khervos, kidnapping Kirgan.Kavala kidnaps Kirgan **Kavala finds Onoraza's Cavern and holds Kirgan there. **Kavala meets Onoraza and makes a pact with her. **Kavala fools Vesun and Khervos with fake footprints into Onoraza's Cavern, and then seals everyone in with his earth powers.Deception of Kavala **Kavala meets Lash and Sajis in a bar in Onu-Koro. **Vesun and others escape Kavala's trap and arrive in Onu-Koro, which prompts Lash to betray Kavala and knock him out. **Kavala is taken to a cell by the Ussalry, where he meets two inmates. **Kavala reveals some of his thoughts about Makuta.Kavala reflects on Makuta's reign **Kavala is released from prison after a long sentence. **Kavala seeks out Lash in Ga-Koro for revenge.Kavala's return post after second hiatus **Realizing that he is unable to beat Lash and that she is working with Ga-Koro, Kavala leaves bitterly.Kavala leaves Ga-Koro **Briefly returning to look at the Nokama Port, Kavala reflects on his plans.Kavala plans his next steps **Kavala enters the Dark Walks in search of allies.Kavala enters the Dark Walks to search for allies Biography Pre-BZPRPG Kavala was originally a Matoran who served Makuta during his reign. One day he was altered by the Makuta himself and given Toa power. Kavala obeyed Makuta and resided in Xa-Koro. When the village sunk, Kavala was somewhere else and was shocked to find his former home and the symbol of Makuta in ruins. He took on a new life in the ruins of Xa-Koro, settling in the old buildings which he made habitable by creating large airpockets in them. During his life underwater, Kavala learned a lot about the behavior of marine Rahi, allowing him to survive among them. He also started feeding the local Tarakava in an effort to make them loyal to him. He partly succeeded, making the Tarakava act very protective about him, and even loyal to an extent. However, Kavala never managed to gain full control over the Rahi. Encountering Khervos and Tuli A long time later, Tuli and Khervos arrived to search for secrets in the ruined Xa-Koro. Kavala "saved" them from Tarakava, who he had actually commanded to attack in the first place. Kavala tried to get information from the two and eventually let them leave his realm. Kavala did send two Tarakava after them, however, to kill them and prevent them from spilling any secrets of Kavala. Tuli and Khervos decided to return to Kavala and smite him, first hiring Skakdi Colx as some additional muscle against the Toa. Upon returning to Xa-Koro, however, Kavala pointed out that there was no way to prove he had been responsible for the Tarakava attack and that the two Matoran were about to commit a crime by attacking him. The Matoran and Colx left then, to leave Kavala alone in his lost city. Kavala began making plans on how to turn all the villages of Mata Nui against one another. Fight for Xa-Koro battle.]] He left Xa-Koro in an effort to enact his plans, but shortly returned after failure. He witnessed the arrival of the Kumu Islet diving expedition team and attacked them after failing to get them to leave his home by other means. Kavala almost toppled the Infernavika with his earth powers, but the captain of The Invincible, Iraira, dove into the water to confront him. The two battled and in the end Kavala was wounded and forced to leave. Later he tried attacking the group again, only to fall unconscious due to overusage of his elemental power. He was captured by the crew of the Invincible and locked up in the Ga-Koro prison. Iegasa Later, Kavala was released from his prison. Full of anger at what had been done to him, he went to Xa-Koro where he witnessed the Ga-Matoran operating it as an outpost. He decided to seek help in order to reclaim Xa-Koro and solve the mystery of the Vault. He went to Ko-Koro, where he met Iegasa, a fellow worshipper of Makuta. The two left for Xa-Koro and saw the Rockwall built in its place. Kavala sent Iegasa to investigate and gather information on the Rockwall while he looked for useful tools and objects in the water surrounding the Kumu Islets. He found some old stone tablets that contained information on some scientific experiments and took them with him. He emerged in the southern tip of Le-Wahi and began waiting for Iegasa to meet him, but then encountered a Le-Matoran messenger who carried information about the Piraka and news that they had opened Makuta's Vault and were potentially sharing some of its secrets. Intrigued, Kavala left for Mangaia, leaving Iegasa in the Rockwall. Alliance with Hakann In Mangaia, Kavala found Hakann in one of the tunnels, along with Lash and Aurum who were fighting each other as a test from Hakann. A Toa of Gravity named Lunefeld was also present. Kavala decided to stay back and observe the battle, which was ended by Hakann. The Piraka made everyone kneel to him, but Kavala hesitated. Hakann threatened him and made him lie face down in the dirt. Kavala did his best to fight his pride and did what was demanded from him. Hakann eventually gave Kavala the Shadowstone, along with a mission to prove his skills in battle. To achieve this, Kavala went to Onu-Koro, where he saw Khervos and Kirgan. Remembering Khervos from their earlier encounter, Kavala decided to kidnap him and Kirgan and use them to lure Tuli into a trap later. He used the Shadowstone to engulf the area in darkness, but only succeeded in kidnapping Kirgan, which frustrated him. Kavala took Kirgan to a cave in Onu-Wahi, which happened to be Onoraza's hideout. Onoraza arrived in her cave and confronted Kavala. The two decided to make a pact and the Dark Toa left Onoraza to guard Kirgan in the cave while he went back to Onu-Koro to kidnap Khervos. Back in Onu-Koro, Kavala saw Khervos with a Toa of Gravity named Vesun. Staying hidden, he used his powers to create fake footprints in the ground, fooling Khervos and Vesun to follow them all the way to Onoraza's cave. Once they reached the cave, Kavala sealed the entrance, trapping everyone inside. Kavala returned to Onu-Koro once again, in search of Tuli, whom he knew he could lure into the trap by telling about Khervos' predicament. However, because he only knew Khervos and Tuli by the false names they had given him much earlier, Kavala had trouble locating her. While looking for clues in a bar, he encountered Sajis and the Vortixx Lash, whom he recognized from his meeting with Hakann in Mangaia. They tried to subtly get rid of Sajis on order to discuss strategy and make an alliance, but when they left the pub, they were spotted by Vesun, Kirgan and the others who had freed themselves. Before Kavala could react, he was betrayed and knocked out by Lash. Vesun then proceeded to disarm him and take his Shadowstone. Kavala awoke to find himself in a cell, maskless, with two other prisoners nearby who engaged him in discussion. After serving a long prison sentence, Kavala was released by the Ussalry, though he the Shadowstone was not returned to him. Seeking revenge against Lash for betraying him, Kavala tracked the Vortixx down in Ga-Koro and confronted her. Personality and Traits Kavala is a mysterious villain. His personality is almost charming and friendly, but he has motives that no one knows about. For wanted to crack open Makuta's vault, believing himself to be the chosen one of Makuta to do so. After the Piraka succeeded in doing this before him, Kavala decided to ally himself with them to be able to tap into the power of the Vault. Although an efficient killer and fighter, Kavala more often resorts to trickery in order to confuse his opponents. Kavala is a very careful villain, always making sure that his fingerprints are in none of the crimes he commits. Although many suspect him as being evil, it has never been proven. In the ruins of Xa-Koro, Kavala used to have tamed Tarakava that responded to him. After his long absence, however, the Tarakava went wild again and no longer obey Kavala. His Kanohi Kaukau allows him to breath underwater as he travels from one point of Xa-Koro to the next. Being a Toa of Earth, Kavala is naturally comfortable in tight quarters, has excellent night-vision and good digging skills. His years of living in the water have taught Kavala to be a great swimmer, only surpassed by Toa of Water and well-trained Ga-Matoran. Kavala is at his strongest in wet, dark and tight conditions due to the combination of his mask, element and acquaintance with those conditions. This is why he prefers to stay in places like Xa-Koro, where earth and water are always near. He does not fare as well in open, dry or cold places. His eyes are also weak in bright light, though the visor of the Kaukau filters some light. As a melee fighter, his skills are average. Appearance Kavala has black, somewhat rusty-looking armor. He is quite muscular, but is surprisingly agile, having trained himself by swimming around in the ruins of Xa-Koro. Weapons and Tools Kavala holds a sword he calls the "Sword of Makuta" with great pride. The sword is large and durable and has symbols carved all over it. The two biggest symbols are those of an infected Hau and the Koro symbol of Xa-Koro, used to represent the village before it was sunken. Kavala also possesses the Shadowstone, given to him by Hakann. He can use the stone to engulf the surrounding area in darkness. Relationships Allies *Makuta : Kavala considers himself Makuta's chosen to open the vault and reach Makuta's old secrets. *Iegasa: A fellow worshipper of Makuta. *Hakann: Although Kavala does not like or respect Hakann, he is determined to be his ally rather an enemy until he can gain more of the Vault's secrets. *Silo: A fellow troublemaker. *Danaku: A fellow troublemaker. Enemies *Khervos: Enemies, due to Kavala's attempt to send Tarakava to kill him. *Tuli: Enemies, due to Kavala's attempt to send Tarakava to kill her. *Crew of the Infernavika: Kavala attacked the Infernavika and thus became enemies with the entire crew. **Lohkar: Kavala became enemies with Lohkar after the pirate arrived in Xa-Koro as part of the Kumu Islets Dive Expedition. *Crew of The Invincible: Kavala's attack on The Infernavika spurred the crew of the other major ship to also consider him an enemy. **Iraira: Enemies due to the attack on the expedition. **Mons Shajs: Enemies due to association with the diving expedition. *Kirgan: Kidnapped him, which is not a sign of friendship. *Vesun: Vesun helped capture him. *Onoraza: Kavala betrayed her. *Lash: Kavala considers Lash an enemy due to her betrayal. Quotes Trivia *Kavala's theme song is Freedom Fighters by Two Steps from Hell. *As a character, Kavala experienced two long hiatuses due to being imprisoned both times. External links *Kavala's profile on the BZPRPG Profile pages Reference posts Category:Toa Category:Dark Toa Category:Onu-Toa Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Lawful Evil